User blog:Digdux/Character Notes Inari
Spoilers, personal character notes, you know the deal. Name: Inari Kind: Fox (Kitsune) Residence: Frozen North, Crystal Empire Nickname: The Deceiver, Enchantress Sex: Female Inspiration: Kitsune Mythos, Galadriel Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) Legendary Enchantress Legendary Mind Magic Precognition/Retrocognition Supernatural Wisdom / Longevity Weakness: Heat Resistance: Cold, Mind Magic. Theme: Moonlight (Dionisis) / Yoko Shimomura Drammatica 14 - The Other Promise/ Count it from Zero Origin Civilization begins with order, withers without liberty and dies with chaos. Origin: Inari is the youngest descendant of a band of sentient foxes that roamed Equestria prior to its founding, as they were well adapted to the cold. However after the first Hearth's Warming Eve, the fires of friendship warmed Equestria and slowly pushed out the previous inhabitants. Relegated to the Frozen North, the closest thing to their formerly expansive homeland, the creatures slowly began to formulate a plan to retake Equestria for their own uses. Inari an accomplished seer, looked into the future to learn how to lead her kind to victory. However what she found devastated her. Inari learned that the outcome of the war did not matter. Discord would eventually rise, and with him, the complete and utter destruction of her kind. With no understanding of the elements of harmony Inari and her family would perish slowly of the course of millennia, but their fate seemingly sealed. She took it upon herself to slay her kin, and guarantee the survival of the new fledgling state of Equestria, as the ponies could defeat Discord where her kin could not. The war would devastate both sides far too much to resist his rule. Inari spent many years honing her already powerful sorcerous talents using deception and illusions to keep colonizers out of her territory, originally it was all ponies, however after a hundred years or so, she realized that many ponies held no interest in the frozen wastes, and instead were lost or just passing through. These she learned to redirect, back to the south, before they could perish at the hands of the elements, and make a scene, or even worse, draw a rescue party to their location. She eventually started to roam south, as her tears were bitter, and the North reminded her too much of her past life and kin. While the warmth was uncomfortable at first, Inari’s chilly enchantments were more than enough to keep the heat away during the day, and the cool nights gave her comfort beneath the stars. Her obfuscations allowed her to walk through even crowded city streets without notice. She quickly developed a taste for sweets, as the flavors simply made her giddy. To fund this new interest she enchanted trinkets and sold them, as she refused to touch her family’s wealth. During her travels, from town to town, she was eventually spotted by Princess Luna, who has been known to make similar runs. After a "conversation" confirming that Inari was not a threat, they became, if not friends, than good acquaintances; Inari was no fan of the day, as the night was far more beautiful and soothing, its sounds musical and elegant, and its hunters precise and subtle. They met on occasion, at several different sweet shops until one night Princess Luna never showed, it wasn't until the evening after that Inari learned that the "Great and wise Princess Celestia banished the terrible Nightmare Moon.” Inari returned to the north, angered and saddened by Luna’s banishment and her inability to connect with other ponies. She then decided to influence events from a distance, as while she did not love the ponies, she refused to see her clan's legacy go to waste. She chose to help the ponies, always from a distance, and always in subtle ways. Inari soon traveled west and south to the Crystal Empire upon its reappearance, having visited it before it vanished, long ago. Here she makes her residence in a long forgotten wing of the Library, protected by illusions and enchantments. While a millennia of hiding has made Inari, and by extension her species all but a myth, there are traces of Inari’s legacy floating about the northern cities, such as an old wives tale in Trotham, that bringing nine barrels of cider with you into the Frozen Wastes would guarantee you a safe trip to the Crystal Empire. Personality Inari, while wise and powerful is ultimately unsure of her place in Equestria, ordinary ponies likely wouldn't trust her if she revealed herself or might even start a hunt for her. This fear and worry causes her to be extremely cautious and secretive, often speaking in riddles and hints. Or through telepathy and illusion. By keeping those she speaks to off balance and confused, Inari stays safe and distant. She is slowly learning that this is not always the best way, as evidenced through her meeting with Princess Cadance, where opening up did much more than being careful did. Her interactions with Princess Celestia, lend further weight to this idea, and she is slowly opening up. She is a little odd, perhaps eccentric, but her perspective is dramatically different from most others, due to her advanced age, powers, and long years of isolation. Relationships Princess Celestia: While first extremely fearful of Princess Celestia, she eventually worked up the courage to approach Celestia in her time of need, and provide help. She isn't entirely sure what to make of Celestia since the latter's fall from power, as her instincts and long years of experience are telling Inari to keep Celestia at tail's length, but with every new experience together Inari is beginning to doubt these previous thoughts. The acceptance of Celestia into Inari's residence initially confused Inari, but as Phantomenia knows, Inari finds herself rather comfortable around the Princess, and though Inari would never admit it, happy. Inari's first real friend of the present day. Following Princess Celestia's restoration to the throne, Inari is slowly branching out to the Princess's associates, as the world of politics is a familiar one to Inari, and the Princess forms a powerful link between past and present. Princess Luna: Inari is unsure of her relationship status with Luna, since they only met for a brief time, and very long ago. From what Inari can tell, Luna appears to have forgotten about her, or else is too busy in light of Princess Celestia's death to care, though justifiably so. Following their recent meeting in Canterlot Inari is privately glad that she still is held in high esteem by Princess Luna, to the point of being considered a friend. While Inari maintains her distant demeanor, and finds herself slipping back into her formal forms of address, Princess Luna is aware of such. Inari is very much comforted by Luna's presence. Princess Cadance: Inari is reminded of Princess Amore, when she sees Princess Cadance, as they both brought laughter and love to their domains, and ultimately to Equestria. While they initially got off to a rough start, Inari likes Princess Cadance, who showed her kindness instead of fear and distrust. Perhaps she might improve this relationship in the future. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, I apologize for leaving on such short notice, but you mentioned something about me hiding behind the bigotry of my kind. Perhaps that is true, and from that insight I have made a difficult decision, perhaps the hardest one since that fateful night. There is an opportunity for me that I was content to let pass. I see now that was a mistake. I should not let such fears keep me from doing what is right. Hopefully the pony I go to talk with does not harbor such prejudice, as I did; I wonder what she remembers of us... if anything. Regardless, I wish you luck in your duties, and love, as you surely will find more. I have taken precautions to ensure no one else can read this, and it will destroy itself afterwards. May we meet again. Princess Twilight: Inari is familiar with Princess Twilight and took interest in her while she was still a unicorn, mostly due to her fairly casual relationships with powerful creatures. She finds Princess Twilight's 'guards' strange and largely ineffectual, but they are still somehow competent. Her only direct contact with Twilight came when she improved Twilight's knowledge of dark magic to the point where she could cast it skillfully, while implying that it was a simple trick she picked up from Celestia, on her own. Phantomenia: Inari is jealous of Phantomenia's relationship with Princess Celestia, and wishes she had such a powerful relationship as well. As an associate of Princess Celestia, Inari is slowly growing a fondness for Phantomenia, even when the latter isn't afraid to speak her thoughts to Inari. Through Phantomenia, Inari is starting to learn about how she is supposed to behave, with the hopes that she can safely integrate herself into pony society. Justice League of Equestria: Inari is familiar with both generations of JLE members, as their quickly growing power and influence, has brought them to Inari's attention shortly after their founding. She has mixed feelings about the newest generation, as they are far less cohesive and more loose in their discipline. She heavily favors some members over others. Captain Orbit: Inari sees Captain Orbit as an agent of Princess Celestia, doing what is right to the best of his ability, while trying to hold his team together. She thinks that Orbit is too reluctant to discipline his followers, and too kind in his punishment of those who are a threat to Equestria, but she accepts his judgement. As she holds no status within his hierarchy. Goldfin: Inari finds Goldfin odd. Like Inari, she chooses to hide herself behind a veil of deception, yet Inari can see through the cracks in her facade, and has an inkling of the creature underneath, and finds it disturbingly like her younger self. Her willingness to strike out on her own counts against her, but her history of high culture Inari finds satisfactory. Glaive: Inari finds herself rather comfortable around Glaive, who cannot, even remotely, be considered a threat to her. She takes comfort in this, and in his obedience to Princess Celestia. It makes him a rather nice ally to have around from Inari's perspective. She has not forgotten the kindness he showed her on Mt. Everhoof, being the first commoner pony to show her some. Dazzling Light: Inari finds Dazzling Light to be rash and unrefined, throwing herself into situations she does not fully understand. However, she does have some uses, and is largely faithful to Orbit. Ironworks: Inari sees Ironworks as a fool, one who is too wrapped up in his own power and pursuit for more, that he fails to make any sizable contribution, to good, or to evil. His willingness to kill almost indiscriminately makes him a threat, as does his obsession with power. However she tolerates him, solely because of his status as a team member. Coruscantis: Inari sees the newest prospective member of JLE as a loose cannon, immature, and inexperienced. Inari has no fondness for the young pony, and the friendly fire incident at the Mt. Everhoof cemented that loathing. Like Ironworks, Inari tolerates Coruscantis so long as she is a member of the Power Ponies. Powers Will "A will forged in magic must be met with control." As much as Inari would deny it, her magic is simply an extension of her will, no different than someone using a shovel to move snow, or a pony hauling heavy loads, or a general commanding. It's power didn't come from her careful study or long hours in thought though it certainly helped her craft. Her magic manifests in Inari's ability to enforce her will on other creatures, and the world around her. Just as a sculptor chisels a statue, Inari weaves the world around her to manifest her desires. Her family called their magical heritage the right to command. Present day Inari loathes it, as the right to command also forces the consequences of her orders upon her and others. Mind Magic: Inari is arguably the most powerful practitioner of mind magic in Equestria, being able to read minds with ease while also manipulating memories, skills, and experiences, she can even alter an individuals senses and perception of time, making them relive experiences over and over again. or dragging one out for seemingly eternity. Eye contact allows her unfettered access to an individual's mind. Her most direct and powerful illusions are implanted in such a manner. Alternatively she layers lesser illusions over lesser illusions in order to create a similar effect, making her mind magic both a powerful offensive and defensive tool, alternating between paralyzing visions of fear, and enthralling thoughts of infatuation at Inari's whim. Despite her natural and very powerful ability to directly control the minds of others, working them as one would work a puppet, Inari takes a dislike to such a thing, as such an attack is crude and lacks sophistication. The fox as she says would prefer to play with her opponent, deceiving them until they despair, not unlike a cat with an unfortunate mouse. Commanding others also puts Inari on a slippery slope, one where she has no intention of being again. Enchantment: Inari manifests her will in enchantment, long duration spells. She mundanely uses this magic to create toys or useful magical tools. Hence Inari has a plethora of magical tools at her disposal to overcome the fact that her magic is limited in many ways. The most important of these is her magic orb, which Inari values greatly. Inari has oftentimes used these magical trinkets as bartering to bridge the social gap she shares with other creatures, whether as mighty as Princess Celestia, or as nonthreatening as a nameless filly in the Crystal Empire. Runes and Wards: Despite not being the most powerful magician, Inari's deep solitude and study have giving her an intense understanding of magic. She manifests this knowledge in runes which allows her to manipulate her surroundings to a significant degree, using symbols to twist magic from one form into another. Technically an extension of her power to enchant and entrance, it is also simply enforcing her will, simple writing. By watching and studying, Inari can weave together one spell from another, or twist magic to suit her own goals. The fox though must have time to study that magic, and understand it. As Twilight Sparkle hypothesized with her Theories on Friendship, science is near indistinguishable from magic, and friendship is magic. Below that Inari has silently hypothesized is will. Will to study, a will to practice, and as the fox is trying, perhaps hopelessly, an effort to make friends. Precognition/Retrocognition: Inari senses the past as clearly as if she was there at the time, leaving her very well versed in history, and allowing her an almost unmatched ability to track objects or people across time. Some might say it stems from her kind's natural ability to follow smells. Her Precognition is less reliable but is good enough to passively predict direct threats to her life, or predict a game of chance. She also has the occasional vision of the future, but these are often vague, often only bothering the vixen due to her teneuous history with this part of her power. Tactics Inari is a terrifying creature in her own right, however her long years of isolation have led her to become unusually careful, often going to great lengths to ensure that creatures cannot identify her much less attack her. Her usual habits reflect this mindset, and often combines both attack and defense in order to eliminate threats without fear of reprisal. As Inari opens up to others she is fully aware of her increasing vulnerability, as Dazzling Light's trespassing made clear. However Inari also finds herself roaming Equestria in higher visibility, learning from others. Such meetings create cracks in her almost impenetrable defense of obscurity and deceit. The Silent Snowflake (residence) Inari's clan and family used to live in a large underground structure located beneath the Frozen North. Designed for the residency of hundreds of foxes, it is here that the last traces of Inari's culture exist. The structure was dug in the shape of a http://srvais.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/snowflake.jpg , carved with magic from the frozen rock around it. As Inari's kind engaged in communal living, the rooms are quite large, designed for the simultaneous use of many creatures. Enchanted objects are the primary staples of each room, designed to keep the facility fully stocked, and running around the clock. Notable are the beautiful Ice Mosaics found throughout the facility, which are invisible in dim light, but show themselves when lit. Topics of the mosaics usually are dependent on the wing they are found. Overall the snowflake is arranged in a hierarchical pattern, with the most prestigious rooms located at the 12:00 position and the least prestigious rooms located at the 6:00 position. The general purpose of each wing is listed below from North to South: *12:00-Royal Quarters, Treasure Room, Private Royal Rooms. *11:00-Enchanter's Quarters, Royal Library, Alchemy labs. *1:00-First Soldier's room, Royal Armory, General's Quarters. *10:00-Libraries,Science Labs, Education center *2:00-Barracks, Armory, Smithy, Workshops *9:00-Lounges, Game Rooms, Kit Center *3:00-Athletic Rooms, Training Rooms, Forum *8:00-Enchanted Object Storage *4:00-Sleeping Quarters, Spa, Snow Room, Hospital, Kit's Quarters. *7:00-Food Growth and Preparation, Kitchens. *5:00-Storage *6:00-Prison, Rehabilitation Center. (Sealed) The Plaza's Penthouse Inari currently owns the penthouse of the luxury hotel located in Manehattan, The Plaza. The center of the suite is dominated by a dodecagon fireplace, which is surrounded by a lounge like arrangement of furniture. The rest of the rooms are very much like Inari's manor on a smaller scale, abet in the style of ponykind. A wide balcony surrounds the suite, and List of Rooms *Center Lounge *Inari's room *Guest Room x 3 *Kitchen *Library *Sun Room (Study) *Moon Room (Secondary Lounge) *Closet *Room of Magic (not unlike the Enchanter's Quarters) *Bathroom The 13th Wing Following Princess Celestia's defeat of Rat Trap, and the rescue of her subjects from the Changeling Hive, Equestria is in relative safety once again. Inari has taken this opportunity to add onto her manor, and pursue her personal projects. Inari's Thoughtpad, Major Spoilers recommended not to read. Passing of Time, 3-5 Category:Blog posts